


Needing Ewe

by mymel0dy



Series: Ewe Drabbles [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha!Bray, Alpha/Omega, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble... a hundred words of Omega!Dean and Alpha!Bray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Ewe

“Need some help there, Lamb” Bray purred leaning in close to Dean, absolutely nothing questioning in his tone. 

Dean wanted to push away but found himself helpless to do anything more than breathe in Bray’s scent. 

A haunting chuckle left Wyatt before he breathed deeply. “Unmated and nearly in heat. I’m right, lil Lamb needs me”

“I… I…” Dean stuttered, in an attempt to protest, but he was intoxicated. Helpless, needy, he wanted what was offered, though he’d refuse to admit it. 

“Mine” He didn’t even give Dean a chance to protest, pulling him into an empty room, to mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how much I love writing drabbles. The challenge of telling a story in a hundred words.


End file.
